


From You? I Want A Kiss

by ashilrak



Series: Night Will Fall And Drown The Sun [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Canon Era, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 19:44:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11698614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashilrak/pseuds/ashilrak
Summary: The creature was almost pretty - tan skin, freckles, curly hair - but the sheer unnaturalness ruined the image. The black eyes and black marks on its face, the sharp teeth when it smiled at him.“Will you be silent, summoner?” the creature asked, voice raspy, hissing and clunking over the no-doubt unfamiliar sounds.Summoner. This was a demon.





	From You? I Want A Kiss

Aaron should have known better. He’d grown up knowing that there were a reason the rules were in place - that the structure was for the safety of him and of those around him. He’d spent years studying; memorizing rules and incantations and learning about the properties of the elements and how they could be used to help and to harm.

Putting that knowledge into practice was something he had much less experience with. It was no secret that a young witch was unstable, that they needed to spend their formative years doing exercises and finding their core and looking inside of them to see where their strengths lie.  
Magic without that discipline, without that self-awareness, could only bring destruction. 

That was what Aaron had been taught since his talent had been discovered, what he had grown up hearing. It was a fact - the same as knowing the sun rose in the east. 

He had just begun to summon his power, to practice basic spells when he became a soldier. Aaron knew all that he was expected to know, but without the practical experience to be of any use. 

Aaron didn’t know what lead him to do it - he knew that it was a terrible idea, the inevitable sense of potential doom overwhelming him even as he set the stones out. 

It was a protection spell - stones and earth being spread around the camp with whispered words and power focused into the materials. 

Or rather, it was meant to be a protection spell. 

He was startled awake by a sudden weight on his stomach. Aaron opened his eyes and the sole reason his scream didn’t wake up the entire camp was the clawed hand that stretched out to cover his mouth. 

Wide, black eyes stared at him - Aaron supposed the creature had lit his candle with the way the flames were reflecting in the inky abyss - and Aaron inhaled a deep breath through his nose.

The creature was almost pretty - tan skin, freckles, curly hair - but the sheer unnaturalness ruined the image. The black eyes and black marks on its face, the sharp teeth when it smiled at him. 

“Will you be silent, summoner?” the creature asked, voice raspy, hissing and clunking over the no-doubt unfamiliar sounds. 

Summoner. This was a demon. Aaron nodded, and the creature pulled its hand back, slow and unsure, as if waiting for him to yell for help. Aaron remained silent.

It blinked, and its smile grew wider. “Summoner. I’ve never been called for before, this is quite strange. Not how I told it would happen.”

Aaron swallowed. “I didn’t summon you,” he whispered. “What are you doing here? Who are you?”

“Shh, names are powerful things, don’t think I’ll give mine out to just anyone,” the creature said. 

“But, you can call me,” its eyes flicked to the side in thought. “John. You can call me John. That’s a human name, yes.”

“Right, John,” Aaron said. “What are you doing here? I didn’t summon you?”

John leaned closer, a small distance separating the demon’s foreign features from Aaron’s own. “Yes, you did. Or I wouldn’t be here. And I’m very much here.”

“No,” Aaron sputtered, shaking his head. “I did a protection spell, I didn’t summon you!”

“But you made a circle,” John tapped his cheek with a clawed finger,” you made a circle and you wanted something - protection - and you didn’t ward off against demons.” 

Oh. He had forgotten a warding stone. Shit. “And you’re going to offer that protection? What do you want in return?” Aaron asked, suspicious. Demons did nothing for free.

John giggled and tapped his cheek again. “You’re very pretty.”

“Thank you,” Aaron muttered, worry growing in his chest. He was trapped, the demon on top of him, holding him to the bed. Aaron didn’t know what would happen if he called out, but since the demon’s other hand was resting on his chest, he wasn’t sure he wanted to find out.

He had been fed too many horror stories as a child of demons eating the heart out of a summoner if they didn’t approve of what was offered - of when a witch got cocky and tried to summon a higher level demon, too strong to be controlled. Aaron took in another breath. The demon smelled of sulfur. “What do you want?”

“From you?” John grinned. “I want a kiss.”

“Oh.” 

There was a pressure against his mouth and Aaron shut his eyes and opened his lips in surprise. 

The demon tasted of sulfur too. 

John pulled away, smiling wider. The demon’s thumb traced Aaron’s just-kissed lips and it said, “you, I like you. I’m going to keep you, I think.”

“But I summoned you,” Aaron whispered. “Not the other way around.”

“Yes,” John agreed. “And now you’re mine - don’t tell me you forgot the tales of a demon’s kiss now. They’re old laws, you know. Old laws that all witches know and must follow.”

Right. There were rules for interacting with demons. To give any part of yourself to them was to be bound. It was why you didn’t use blood in a summoning ritual - why you didn’t offer a demon anything you considered to be yours. Aaron supposed a kiss counted.

The demon put its thumb into his mouth and pulled it away, the candlelight shining on his spit-slick skin. “See,” John said, “yours.”

John popped its thumb into its own mouth. “And now mine, just like you.”

The demon shifted to lie on top of him, pressing its face to his neck, breathing in deep. Aaron couldn’t relax, and knew that he’d get no sleep that night.

“You smell good,” the demon said.

“Thanks.” He stared at the canvas above his head, the light of the still-lit candle playing off the fabric.

The demon - John - squeezed its arms around his chest tight. “Hold me,” it said. “I’ve always wondered what it’d be like to be held.”

Aaron raised his arm and wrapped it around the demon’s torso, settling his open palm between its shoulder blades. John pressed a kiss to his neck and said, “this is nice.”

There was a demon lying on top of him. He was bound to the demon lying on top of him. He inhaled through his nose, pieces of the demon’s curly hair tickling him. He was adjusting to the scent of sulfur.

They stayed like that, the demon’s face pressed against his neck, a mockery of affection between lovers.

He heard a whisper outside his tent. John lifted its head up to stare at the flaps. A moment later, it pressed its face back to Aaron’s neck. “I thought I heard something,” it said.

John was right. Less than a second after the words left the demon’s mouth, Alexander Hamilton burst into the tent.

The demon jumped off up him to stand between him and Hamilton, previously unseen leathery wings spread out behind it.

Aaron sighed and sat up, leaning forward to wrap an arm around John’s waist and pulling it close, hoping John would relax into his touch.

Hamilton looked at him, eyes wide with fright, and whisper-shouted, “Burr! What the hell is a fucking demon doing in your tent?”

John tensed in Aaron’s arms, and he put his hand over its mouth, not thinking about anything, just needing to keep this quiet. He looked at Hamilton and said, “a protection spell gone wrong.”

“I’d say.” Hamilton ran a hand down his face. “I need to tell Washington. He’s going to want to know there’s a demon in camp.”

“No!” Aaron shut his mouth, teeth clacking together. Why wouldn’t he want Washington to know about John? The General could take care of it.

John licked his hand and Aaron pulled it away with a sound of disgust, and wiped it on his breeches.

“He won’t be able to do anything,” John said. “He’s too weak.”

Hamilton raised his brows. “He’s a top tier witch. The best.”

“And I’m a top tier demon.” 

Aaron could hear the smirk in its words, and felt something icy cold rush through his veins.

John continued, “I saw an open unwarded circle and decided to come through. I never get called, I wanted to see what all the fuss was about.”

“Why don’t you ever get called?” Hamilton asked. “I’ve never heard of an uncalled demon. Too much time has passed for such a thing.”

The demon laughed, shoulders shaking. It leaned back against Aaron’s chest, and pressed a kiss to his cheek, clawed fingers coming up to trace along his jaw. It turned back to Hamilton and said, “well, no one is foolish enough to try to summon the demon prince, now, are they?”

Aaron froze, and John laughed again and said, “until my little summoner here thought to welcome me here.”

“No,” he shook his head. “I didn’t know. I didn’t summon you, didn’t welcome you. You can here on your own.”

“That’s the best part,” John agreed. “A complete accident, and I got your pretty little face out of it.” 

The tension filled moments passed in silence. Aaron was still holding the demon close to his chest, and Hamilton was looking between the two of them with a growing look of horror and realization.

“Burr,” Hamilton whispered. “What have you done?”

John shook its head. “Now,” it said. “Don’t go blaming my summoner here. By all rights, no one should have found it. It’s a working protection spell.”

So it did work! Aaron felt something like triumph. He was talent, he had magic, he had the gift. All those years of his teachers telling him he wouldn’t amount to anything - saying that the lack of outbursts was a sign of low power reserves - they were wrong. Not only did he have power, he had enough power to attract the attention of the demon prince - a demon no one had ever before tried to summon, let alone managed to do so.

“If it’s a working protection spell,” Hamilton said. “How are you here? Why are you here? What reason do you have except to bring ruin down upon all of us?!”

The demon giggled. “Why would I bring ruin upon you?” It turned its head to press another kiss to Aaron’s cheek. “To do would mean to bring ruin upon my summoner here, and that is not in my interests.”

“He didn’t summon you!” Hamilton shouted, face growing red, eyes flashing. “Stop calling him that!”

John stepped forward out of Aaron’s arms, wings lifting and spreading behind it. “Are you jealous?” It asked. “Do you not like the idea of Aaron being mine and only mine?” It cocked its head to the side.

“That has nothing to do with it!” Hamilton responded. “What matters is that if you keep calling him that people will hear and they’ll call for him to hang! You are an omen, demon prince, and a bad one.”

It stepped closer to Hamilton and said, “oh no, I disagree.” Aaron could only see the demon’s back, but he could see the fear on Hamilton’s face. “I am a very good omen, here of my own curiosity and desire. I could have burned this entire camp - this entire realm - to the ground if I so chose, but I haven’t.”

“And why haven’t you?” The question left Aaron’s lips before he could stop himself.

John turned back to look at him. “Oh, because you’re here, my summoner. I’ve grown quite attached.”

“But-”

“Not buts,” It turned away from Hamilton and back to him, putting its hands on his shoulders. “You’re involved in this war, and now so shall I. And afterward, when this is all done, I’ll take you with me and you shall be mine where I can protect you in my own kingdom.” Aaron was frozen in place. The demon wasn’t going to be leaving anytime soon. There was a stubborn set to its shoulders.

Hamilton choked, and John turned back to him. 

“You’re-you’re going to help us?” Hamilton asked, sputtering.

John smiled. “Sure! The other side has already rallied some of my underlings we might as well make it a fair fight.”

“Underlings?!”

The demon nodded. “Now,” it said, still looking at Hamilton. “Go run along to your General.” The hands on Aaron’s shoulders tightened their grip. “I’m going to take care of my summoner.” Aaron swallowed, and anxiety fluttered in his stomach when Hamilton nodded and turned to leave the tent, shooting one last concerned look his way.

John’s hand cupped his chin. “So, my pretty summoner.” It leaned down to press a soft kiss to his lips. “Back to where we were, yes? I was quite comfortable.”

**Author's Note:**

> This entire au started from a prompt on tumblr, and I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Please feel free to come pester me at my [tumblr](http://ashilrak.tumblr.com/)! :^))


End file.
